kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kazuya Oki/Appearances
Kazuya Oki appears in the following: Episodes Kamen Rider Super-1 * The Remodelled Human's Great Transformation for the Planet * The Time of Battle Has Come! The Move is the Sincere Shaolin Fist * Go! The Ends of the Earth, Dogma's El Dorado * Run, Kazuya! Dogma's Wedding March of Death * Jump, Kazuya! The Demonic Machine Race * Help, The Lovers of the Spider's Nest Mansion * Dogma Equation, the Living Computer * Fight, Kazuya! Dogma's Trial of Death * Seen!! The Secret of the Dogma Monster Remodelling Factory * Danger!! The Demonic Christmas Present * SOS! Kazuya! Cooperate with Dogma!! * A Formidable Enemy Appears! The Sincere Shaolin Fist is Defeated * Discovered! The Deadly "Plum-blossom" Technique * Dogma Annihilation? The Demon Doctor's Laughing Gas * Genius Monster vs. Rider in a Contest of Wits * Help! The One-Eyed Monster Comes to Attack! * I Want Kazuya's Blood! The Strange Sword Calls * Five Hands Change Impossible!! * The Demonic Tutoring School!! The Dreadful Radio-Cassette Monster * To Your House! Dogma's Phone Rings Tonight * Emergency Order! Steal the Five Hands!! * Duel at the Monster Graveyard! The End of General Megirl * Immortal Emperor Terror Macro's True Identity? * Let's Go!! Junior Rider Squad * It Even Attacts Airplanes!! The Strong Magnet Monster * In the Care of a Clock? Jin Dogma's Trap * A Friend of Children! Child X's Identity? * The Bizarre Video Monster Who Makes Copies of People * Rain, Rain, Fall, Fall! The Bizarre Umbrella Man!! * The Evil Super Express! Rollerskate Monster * It Sucks up Humans! Fear of Spray Monster * Bait the Rider! Fishing Rod Monster Appears * Let's Fight Everyone! The Dreadful RC Monster * The Magic Red Light That Masaru Found * The Bizarre Chair Human! The Execution Room! * Scissors Monster's Snip-snap Operation!! * Big Arm Top Monster! Deathmatch at the Lighthouse!! * Dangerous! Don't Enter Where Refrigerator Monster is In!! * Where is Powerful Lighter Monster's Weak Point!! * Oh, Humans are Melting! Soap Monster Appears * Kazuya in the Zoo, Escape from the Underwater Cage Impossible? * Marshal Demon's Great Costume Party * The World is Freezing!? Electric Fan Monster's Might! * Lengthening Ladder Monster's Evil Influence * Most Excellent Monster ShokaKing That You Considered * Marshal Demon Gets Angry! Transform, Onibi! Princess!! * Golden Rain! Doctor Ghost's Final Trap!! * Farewell, Earth! Kazuya Heads Off to Space!! Kamen Rider Black RX * Terror Of The 100 Eyed Hag * The Four Commanders Are Banished * Defeated!! RX * Fight! All Riders * False Rider's Last Days * The Riders' All Out Charge * A Shining Tomorrow! Movies/Specials * Kamen Rider Super-1 (film) * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * * * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai Net Movies * Type41. - Bride of the Super-Extremely Effective Arms! Stage Shows/Live Appearances * * Comics * Kamen Rider Spirits Books * to be added Toys * Super Imaginative Chogokin * S.H. Figuarts Games * Kamen Rider: The Bike Race * Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride * All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation * All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2 * Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis References Category:Character Appearances